The Game Show of Doom
by Pocky of Doom
Summary: What happens when Zim, Purin, and Luffy are contestants on Jeopardy?


Title: The Game Show of DOOM!

Rating: G

Warnings: Lots of dementia, anime characters and Jhonen Vasquez characters meeting Alex Tribek

Pairings: None

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Nor does Jeopardy, or Alex Tribek. Yeah. Him I really don't want.

**The Game Show of DOOM!**

_When One Piece, Invader Zim, and Tokyo Mew Mew meet Jeopardy...  
_  
"Welcome to 'Jeopardy!' The show where people answer tons of weird questions and win money! Here's the host man, Alex Tribek! Or Tribune! Or... whatever his name is! We'll just call him Al!"

Al looked annoyed. "I don't like the new announcer. Okay, let's introduce our contestants! Our first contestant is from the East Blue, pirate captain and future King-of-Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy!"

Luffy waved to the audience, grinning that huge grin that only Luffy could grin. Oh yeah, grin, grin, grin.

"Our second contestant, from the planet Irk, the Irken invader, Zim!"

Zim hissed and made little sicky noises.

"And our last contestant, Tokyo Cafe's crazy monkey girl, Purin Fon!"

Purin struck a triumphant pose. "I'm not crazy, I'm a performer, na no da!"

"Okay, let's get started. The categories tonight are Random Japanese Phrases, The Seven World Wonders, Animals, The Solar System, Oceans, and Jelly. Luffy, if you would choose the first category."

"Yosha! I'll take niku for 3 million please!"

"Luffy, 'meat' is not one of the categories, nor can we offer 3 million dollars. Please choose from one of the categories."

"Oh. Okay! Hippos!"

"No, there are no hippos."

"Na?" Luffy tilted his head. "Hippos are animals, right? You're trying to cheat me?"

"No, I'm not. You have to choose from Random Japanese Phrases, or . . ."

"Okay! Random Japanese words for 200!"

"I wasn't finished, but . . . okay." Al shrugged. "Okay, the answer is: The Japanese phrase for 'I'm so embarrassed I could die, they caught Grandma shoplifting again.'"

Luffy punched the buzzer. "What is shin hodo hazukashii you oba-chan manbiki shitere toki tsukamacchatte saa!"

"Um . . . yes."

"WAIT!" Zim pounded his fist on the little desk thingy in front of him. "That's not fair! The human-worm-baby is from this so-called 'Japan!' He was a 'sandal-in' for that! Zim demands a recount!"

"No, Zim. No recounts."

"Just wait until the armada comes!" Zim cried. "Then you'll be sorry."

"I'm sure I will." Al sighed. "Luffy, choose again."

"Na? I gotta choose again?"

"Yes, you got the last answer right, so you get to choose another one."

"How? You told me I had to choose from Random Japanese Phrases!"

"No." Al pointed to the board. "See all those words up there? Choose from one of those categories."

"Oh. Okay! I choose Oceans for 200!"

"The answer is. . . ."

Zim hissed. "WHY do you give him the ANSWER! YOU CHEAT! YOU CHEAT, FILTHY HUMANS!"

Al sighed. "No, Zim. I give him the answer, and he tells me the question."

"That is cheating!"

"No, it's not."

"YOU LIE!"

"No, I don't."

"ARMADA!"

"Whatever. Luffy: The ocean that borders Australia on the west."

Luffy pounded the buzzer again. "What is the West Blue!"

"No, I'm sorry. That would be the Indian Ocean."

"Indian Blue? I didn't know there was one? Wow, a blue full of India fish!"

"No! No, it's not. . . . Fine, let's go to Zim."

"Okay, then, Earth-Monkey. I choose the Filthy Earth Animals for 600 points."

"The answer: What is another name for a human infant?"

"What is smeeeeeeeeeeet?"

"No! No, it's not smeet! Human infants are called BABIES, not smeets!"

In the audience, GIR screamed. "Babies! I GONNA PLAAAAAAAY WIT DA BABIES!"

"YOU LIE! LIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Zim screamed, clawing the air. "LIES! THE FILTHY EARTH WORM LIIIIIIIIIIIIIES!"

"Shut up! Just shut up! We're going to Purin now!"

"Yay, Purin's turn, na no da!" Purin jumped with happiness. "I choose Animals for 400, na no da."

"Okay, the answer is: The average weight of a rhinocerous."

"What is five kajillion kilos, na no da?"

"That is both wrong and impossible. What is wrong with you people!"

Zim jumped up on the desk. "Nothing! I'M NORMAL!"

Suddenly, a big-headed boy with black pointy hair jumped up from his seat and ran onto the set, pointing at Zim. "Why? Why am I the only one who sees! ZIM IS AN ALIEN!"

"That big-headed kid is crazy," Zoro whispered to Sanji, who nodded wisely.

"I'm not crazy! Just look at him! He's green! And for the love of God, he has no ears! That's not normal!"

Zim glared. "The filthy earth Dib vomits filthy disgusting lies!"

Usoppu pumped his fist in the air from the audience. "Put them in crazy buckets!"

The audience cheered wildly as two men in long white coats came and shoved both Dib and Zim into buckets with crazy faces on the front, then dropped the two squirming boys on the middle of the set.

"GOD!" Al's face twitched. "You know what? I give up! You people are all INSANE!" He pointed to Dib. "He's definitely insane! The ugly green kid is insane, too! The long-nosed dude is probably insane! The curly-eyebrowed guy and the lettuce-head, they haven't said much, but I'll bet they're insane, too! The monkey girl is definitely insane! And the straw-hat kid is the most insane of all of us! And guess what? I'M insane, too! INSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and when the smoke cleared, Al was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Al?" Luffy asked.

Chopper gasped and poked two eyeballs lying on the ground. "I think he 'sploded! I can't help him."

"YOSH!" Luffy cheered. "Let's sing! Shiriai ja nakute, tomodachi ja nakute . . ."

Everyone joined in. "Oretachi wa FAMILY!"

And they all sang and danced happily around the sparkly remains of Al.


End file.
